


Receptionist

by IsisKitsune



Series: Devil's Due [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Canon Disabled Character, Child Murder, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Demon Deals, Demon Matt Murdock, Demons, Fear, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, POV First Person, POV Karen Page, Panic, Past Matt Murdock/Foggy Nelson, Past Relationship(s), Trust, it's a background mention (case information they're working with) not within story, mentioning the canon event that is, not so human disaster Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Sooo, this is my life now? Okay, so, I got told to find the Devil- Made a Deal with him to keep myself out of jail for Murder, and- I don't honestly have a reason, but I just, stayed... Nelson and Murdock just seemed, well it seemed a hell of a better alternative to what I just went through.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Series: Devil's Due [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757542
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Receptionist

So, I've been in New York for all of 3 months... Ended up finding out my previous employer was a front for some big money laundering scheme for some asshole with more pull than God in this city... Ended up nearly choked to death after being accused of murder, and because I went and messed up? _Was it really a mess up? I mean, I was supposed to find him anyway and take any Deal he offered, right?_ I was lucky enough that the bed sheet snapped and didn't have enough damage to not be able to scream for help and survive. I was supposed to die in that cell, under arrest for murder, I was supposed to look like some grief stricken statistic, hanging herself in her cell. The Deal, that had to be the only thing that saved me... bed sheets don't just snap like that... He, was doing everything in his power to help me. That was our Deal. So, for some reason, God only truthfully knows why, or maybe the Devil might know, I'm sitting at a desk, answering phones and making appointments, doing client take ins and occasionally ordering in or dropping off paperwork for the literal fucking Devil... Who knew the Devil himself was so baby faced? But then, I guess if you saw this kid walk up to you, those sightless eyes shifting occasionally behind those too big for his face glasses and that innocent, shy grin, fuck... How many souls has this kid collected? No, he- he doesn't do that... If he does it isn't in the Office, and it's not out with us, getting the side eye at the bar, but... Foggy and Him both drink for free at a local dive, huh, I wonder if a Deal was involved there. The kid's a lightweight, and has this sigh when someone with a badge badgers him about being in the bar... Usually a rookie, running with one of the old salts. It seemed to annoy Him to no end but at the same time those glasses would swing to the older uniform and call them out by name, asking if they're teaching their rookies to harass people just trying to get a drink. It seems he's a litmus test of some kind for them... Looks are deceiving sort of thing. There's never usually any trouble, usually...

'I'll make you a Deal,' those words were like a trigger now. Just thinking of those words in His voice just gives me goosebumps. Knowing, exactly what it meant...

“Karen,” Foggy's voice snapped me out of my miniature spiral into the insanity that has been Nelson and Murdock. “Matt is saying this is nothing... Can I get a second opinion?”

“Oh my God,” I always forget, panicking and covering my mouth, “Sorry, it's just- What happened?” No matter who... what He is... just seeing that young face black and blue around his chin and cheek... Oh, a baby is the perfect look for the Devil to have...

“It's nothin' this guy just didn't like the Offer, tried to make it physical,” He just shrugged it off, He always shrugged it off. Even the worst of it- does He feel pain at all? No, I've seen Him wince so many times, pain has to be something He's aware of and experiences.

“You literally offered to make sure he didn't get the noose if he plead guilty... Not the best Offer you've made, buddy.”

Foggy knew, of course he knows, those two are like... They're a walking representation of Balance. When He went a little too close to the line, Foggy always pulled Him back from it.

“What do you expect me to Offer to a child killer, Foggy? A happily ever after? How or why did this guy think we'd represent him... The bastard was Smug about how 'the little shit' wouldn't stop screaming. What do you expect an injured child to do? People like that don't get good Deals, they don't get them at all usually. I was feeling generous. Besides, I can Smell where he's headed... I was Offering to hold off the inevitable.”

“Does New York even have capital punishment anymore? There was a vote on it awhile back-” Foggy was scrolling through something on his phone, “Wait, you can Smell where people are heading?”

That one was news to me too. “Yeah, Foggy, I can tell.”

“Wait, where am I going?”

“Foggy,” I couldn't keep my eyes off that bruised and swollen face as He laughed, “As if I'd tell you.”

“Oh, come on, Matt! Now ya gotta tell me!”

I don't know what They are just yet- Sometimes it's calm and companion, partners in business, and other times- He will pull Foggy too him, and the whole embrace just screamed more than what they are, including smiles and glances at the kiss on the cheek or brow... Just like now, “Why don't you go grab us some food. Don't we have a tenement thing we have to get through?”

Foggy had gone a bit soft eyed and even teary at whatever He had whispered to him, “Yeah, um, Karen? Thai alright?”

I shook myself out of my staring, “Sounds good.”

I don't know why, okay that's a total lie I know nearly every reason why, but I didn't like to be alone in the office with Him. Just, even when He was in the other room, in His office, it still just felt like He was watching me. “Karen,” oh that made me jump when I didn't realize he'd walked up to sit on the corner of my desk. “Don't worry, you're heading Up too.”

Heading Up? “Huh?”

He chuckled, “I'll make you just, one last Offer. You, at least try to relax, and I'll do my absolute best to make sure you're never hurt in my presence. Would that, work for you?” Oh, I knew I was deer in the headlights at the offered hand. His head tilted as he frowned, “I- I understand why you're afraid of me, but I'd never hurt you. And, even though I mess up sometimes, I never Offer Deals that would be harmful to others, not intentionally. I, would have Offered a little differently, if I'd have thought they would make a try for you, but I did everything I could, even inhumanly, to ensure you were as safe as possible during our Deal.”

“Did- could you tell?” I can't keep my hand from grabbing upward, as if clutching the makeshift noose again.

“I could tell you were in danger, I- felt the Marker, like a burning and then I felt the cloth around your neck. At first, I thought it was your choice, but then- I realized the panic and the anger I was feeling was from a Deal about to be broken and I- felt the cloth break, and the Marker calmed. Um, oh you're scared. I'm sorry, I- talking about this, always seems to scare people. I, when a Deal is in play, I can Feel that person because I have a Marker on them, a claim so to speak. Though, my Markers, except one, have all been temporary. This would be another permanent Marker. So long as you're in my presence, I will try to keep you safe, but even Demons have their limits.”

“It's Foggy, isn't it? The other Marker,” oh, stupid fucking mouth, why did I just say that?

Oh, He looks so sad... “Yes. I, we, were both young and stupid and I, Accepted an Offer he made. So, now- We can't be together like we want to be, so, we've made due with what we have instead. I, I can't be in a relationship with someone I have a Marker on. I, not that type of Marker.”

I don't know why, why would that calm me so much, “You, you said Demon, I thought- I thought you were the Devil...”

“They, call me that, The Devil of Hell's Kitchen, but it's not the truth. I'm just, someone a lot like you. I, went looking for a Deal, trying to fix things, and-” He sighed and shook his head as he turned toward the door, “here we are. Foggy's back with food. So, do we have a Deal?”

Devil, Demon, no matter What he was, Matt never once broke a Deal... “Deal,” I could live with working for the Devil. At least He's got more stone solid morals than most of the people I've worked for.


End file.
